


Keeping You Close

by starspangledsoldiers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsoldiers/pseuds/starspangledsoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-serum WW2 oneshot in which Bucky finds out about Steve jumping on the grenade and he is not happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping You Close

Steve doesn’t hear the door open behind him, but he does hear the lock click softly into place as it closes. When he glances over his shoulder, Bucky is leaning against it, arms crossed and staring straight at him.

“So,” Bucky says, “I hear you’ve been jumping on grenades since I’ve been gone. That true?”

“It was one grenade, not multiple ones.”

“Just one grenade, he says.” Bucky’s voice lowers to a deadly whisper, and Steve tries to repress the shiver that goes through his body. And then suddenly Bucky is across the room, shoving him face-first into the wall and pressing up against him.

“Just one, that’s it, huh?” Bucky breathes into Steve’s ear. “Jesus, Stevie, I leave you alone for five minutes and you wheedle your way into the army and volunteer for crazy science experiments and try to sacrifice yourself by jumping on a grenade for a bunch of assholes who you just met? ‘M gonna have to get a leash for you.”

Steve’s hips jerk helplessly and Bucky laughs, softly. “You like that idea, huh? Make you my pretty little pet, keep you with me all the time?”

“Buck…” Steve whispers hoarsely, and Bucky presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

“So,” he whispers, “the question is now, what do we do about this? Because _I_ think you need to be punished, Stevie.”

A strangled whimper escapes before Steve can clamp his mouth shut. Bucky laughs again.

“No, not that,” he says. “And it’s not that I don’t _want_ to spank you until you cry, but that’s for another time and place. Tonight I think I’m just gonna hold you down and fuck you, make you take every inch of my cock. How’s that sound, Stevie?”

“Y-yeah,” Steve manages. “I—Jesus, Buck, I—“

“Didn’t say you could talk,” Bucky says casually, and then glances around the room properly for the first time. “So this is what they give the famous Captain America, huh? A private room and a real bed? I’m glad, because I was thinking I’d have to fuck you up against the wall and here I get to bend you over the bed, just like old times.”

Steve _groans_ at that, at the flash of memories that accompanies it, but there’s no time to indulge because Bucky is leading him over to the aforementioned bed.

“Drop ‘em.”

With shaking fingers, Steve undoes his belt, shoves his uniform trousers down to his knees, and leans over the bed, propped up on his elbows.

He hears Bucky give a low whistle. “Damn, Stevie. You always had a nice ass, but _damn_.”

“Jesus,” Steve says. “I thought you said you were gonna fuck me.”

“Oh, I am,” Steve startles at Bucky’s voice, suddenly right next to his ear, and then yelps when he feels two fingers at his hole, which are somehow magically coated with slick—where the hell did Bucky even _find_ any around here—

“Told you to shut up,” Bucky says, and adds a third finger.

Steve bites his bottom lip while Bucky preps him, but when all three fingers suddenly disappear he involuntarily makes a needy sound and looks over his shoulder.

Bucky’s still fully dressed but his cock is out and he’s rolling a condom onto it, and his hair is falling in his face and his blue eyes are glittering. Steve thinks he’s never looked more beautiful.

Steve is startled out of his reverie by a sharp smack to his ass. “Ready, Stevie?”

“ _Yes_ , goddamn, sometime this _year_ , please—“

He chokes on his words when Bucky pushes all the way in. Oh, he’s missed this. This feeling of being so fucking _full_ —

“You’re such a little shit, I swear,” Bucky gasps. “You never do what you’re _fucking_ told, you never _listen_ , and you drive me _crazy_.”

Steve whimpers, bracing his knees against the bed frame and pushing back to meet each thrust.

“Look at you, you’re still fucking gagging for it. Trying to take it as deep as you can, just like you always did. Big, bad, Captain America, three times as big but still a greedy little cockslut. And no one but me gets to know that, yeah?”

“Yeah— _yeah_ —”

“And if I did get a leash for you, you’d let me put it on you and parade you in front of all your guys, in front of God and everybody, yeah? And you’d fucking _like_ it too, and I wouldn’t have to worry about you going off to do stupid shit because you’d be my perfect little pet and—“

And Steve comes, fucking _comes_ from Bucky’s cock in his ass and voice in his ear; buries his face in the blankets to muffle the sounds he makes, and the room is spinning until he comes back down to earth and finds that he’s lying in bed on his back and Bucky is next to him, having rolled both of them out of the wet spot.

Bucky props himself up on one elbow. “You think you learned your lesson?”

Steve blinks a couple times to clear his head.

Bucky laughs. “Well, I’ll be damned. Steve Rogers speechless. It’s about time.”

“I’m not sorry I did it, for the record,” Steve says, looking up to meet Bucky’s eyes.

“I know. And I wouldn’t have expected any less from you, but just… put your own safety first at least once in a while, okay? For me?”

“Mm,” Steve agrees, and snuggles closer to Bucky.

There’s a split second of silence, and then Bucky says, “So… about the leash thing. I was just joking, but you seemed to really like it…”

“Shut _up_ ,” Steve says, blushing furiously. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Love you too, punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](http://starspangledsoldiers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
